


A Unique Coffee Run

by itsinthestars



Series: Why Did We Break Up? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coffee, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Live in same apartment building, Memories, New Republic City, Post-Break Up, Rated M Parts Coming Soon..., Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Similar to NYC, Sort Of, based on tumblr prompt, city, happy ending!, make sure to read part 1, part 3 coming soon, this is going to be a long series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Main Summary: Rey and Ben recently broke up but living in the same apartment building does not help them to move on...It helps them to find out why they decided to break up in the first place and realize how good things actually were between them.Continuing right after Part 1 :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Why Did We Break Up? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Unique Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Why Did We Break Up?
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: listen i know i can’t just show up at your apartment at six in the morning but i need coffee and no one makes it like you do 

Rey took a sip of coffee when she heard the doorbell. She wondered who could it be at this time of the morning unless... _no, it couldn't_... _would he?_ She took another sip then placed the cup on the counter, before walking to the front door.

She took a deep breath, then out, before she opened her door slowly and once his black mug came into view, her heart still leaped even though she was partially shocked and partially relieved it was _him_.

"Ben?" She gave him a quizzical look.

He gave her a small grin. "I know it's early." He checked his watch then stared into Rey's hazel eyes. "It's six in the morning and I know now I just can't show up but... I would love a cup of coffee. That corner café doesn't make it as you do." He moved his mouth around before whispering, "Please."

Rey closed her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. The praise for her coffee warmed her heart as was the way he said please. She felt certain shivers electrify her body. She nodded, stepping aside as he walked in.

The few steps to get to the kitchen were quiet until Ben spotted Rose in front of the coffee maker, drinking from her cup. He was glad to see her. "Morning, Rose," He smiled.

Rose looked up and looked alarmed. "Hey, Ben," she said almost nervously. "How are you doing? —I mean—" She looked down and started to walk away toward the hallway. "I gotta go, bye," she said quickly. She looked at Rey with a raised brows and scrunched lips as she passed her.

Rey only shrugged and walked around Ben to the counter, retrieving his mug. She turned and poured coffee in his cup. He looked ahead. "She knows, huh?" Rey turned toward him, handed his mug, and nodded in response.

Ben sighed, taking a sip and all of a sudden was at ease. "Thanks for this." He drank some more as Rey gave him a half-smile.

"You found a place for your mother's ribbon," Ben noted. In the middle of the square wooden dining table, a vase was filled with red tulips, the purple ribbon wrapped around.

Rey felt touched that Ben remembered it. She drank from her cup then put it down. "Yeah, thought it was time to take it out of the drawer and place it decoratively."

"It looks great."

"Thank you."

Ben took another sip from his mug before he said, "I remember when you told me about the ribbon."

"Oh yeah?" Rey drank more from her cup.

"Yes." Ben gulped and was about—

"I let my emotions get the best of me that day. I mean, we were talking about little things, and then I bring up my family."

"They were and always will be important to you." Ben took a breath before saying, "That moment with us together like that, that's when I started to fall for you," he admitted.

Rey looked up and stared into his eyes. "What? You never mentioned that before."

Ben nodded. "It's true. And, as you leaned into me, all I wanted to do was touch your cheek and I—"

"I wanted you to kiss me," Rey interrupted. She stared into his eyes, daring him to say something next.

"I know." Ben ran his fingers through his hair and drank more from his mug. "I couldn't, though. I wanted to hold and protect you from the sadness--your grief."

Rey broke her stare and looked down, tapping her foot on the cold hardwood floor. "I was thankful you were there. I did feel protected and..." _Loved_ she wanted to say but shook her head. She looked back up. "I'm glad you understood what I was feeling."

"I still do, always." He meant that.

There was a moment of silence as both drank from their coffee and until Ben said, "Well, I guess I better go and let you get ready for work." He walked toward the front door.

Once he opened the front door and walked out, he turned and said, "Thank you again, Rey."

"Of course," Rey said as she leaned into the door.

He walked toward the elevator, feeling a little more optimistic than before. Waiting for the door to open, he heard her front door close and he wondered if he would come again the next morning.

Rey, on the other side of the closed door, heard the elevator door open and close. She closed her eyes, remembering how he caressed her cheek back then, smelling his scent of pine and honey, and how she smelled that scent on him again this morning. She opened her eyes and walked back to her kitchen, feeling uncertain about how she felt on him coming here so soon after their break up... But some part of her hoped he would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your feedback :) It's always so appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
